


Again

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 2/2, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Past Character Death, Persona 5: The Royal, Self-Doubt, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: There should be nothing to worry about, Akira is much too strong to falter over something as trivial as Akechi. That's what he wants to think.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Again

Akechi stood outside LeBlanc, listening to the conversation inside. His heart was beating too fast when there was nothing to be worried about. Akira, perfect Akira, would make the right choice. He had been resolute before. He had even shaken the others out of their delusions so they could all fight the fake reality together. There was nothing to worry about.

That was why his heart was beating out of his chest.

That was why he couldn't stop himself from touching the spot on his abdomen where there should have been bullet wounds.

Akira was perfect, far too good to give up the world for someone like him. Even if they were too close for comfort. Even if Akechi saw the way Akira's eyes lit up when he only saw him. He would be the hero that everyone knew he was and valiantly give up the one thing he wanted most. One of the many things Akechi had never understood about him.

* * *

Akechi glared at Maruki. He glared hoping that by some magic the man would fall dead on the spot. If he thought he could, he would strangle the man right then and there. Maruki was undeterred. He left with a pleasant smile, acting as if he hadn't shattered Akira's whole world that night.

A small cat excusing himself from the situation went unnoticed by both Akechi and Akira as they waited for the other to speak. Akechi waited for Akira, perfect Akira, to do... _something_. Something other than look as broken as Akechi felt. The silence made it clear Akechi would have to start.

"This doesn't change anything." Akechi waited for a response to his bold declaration but Akira just sat there. He looked away from the distraught face of his rival. Akira was supposed to be better than this. He was the hero everyone loved, he wasn't _supposed_ to fall apart over the death of some worthless nobody. "I hope you understand what needs to be done."

"I can't do this." Akechi flinched at Akira's voice. It was so quiet, fragile. "I can't keep doing this."

Akechi refused to look at Akira. He couldn't stand to see the mess he had made. Maybe a few months ago he could have revelled in the sight of the Phantom Thieves' leader being so utterly shattered by him but not anymore. Akira had gotten too close for comfort long before this mess. Long before Akechi even knew of his second life.

"You have to make a choice, Kurusu." Akechi said with as much ice as he could muster. "I won't live in a reality governed by someone else’s will."

"You won't live at all in the other reality!" Akira's desperate shout was accompanied by the sound of rustling clothing. A warm hand on his shoulder suddenly spun Akechi around to face him. The rage on Akira's face was instantly tempered by a sad longing once they were eye to eye. Akechi ripped himself out of Akira's grasp. He watched as Akira nearly collapsed in on himself. Tears had begun to form under his glasses which he didn't even try to hide. "You're not the one who has to live with this." His shaking voice was hardly above a whisper.

All Akechi could do was watch. He was helpless to do anything as his perfect rival shattered under the weight Maruki had placed on him. "You shouldn't have found out this way." Akechi said softly. He wasn't sure what else there was to say.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" The answer went unspoken, they both knew what it was. Akira looked away. He let out a laugh completely devoid of joy. "Why is it always us?"

"Akira, I can't live like this." Akechi's voice was as gentle as he could make it.

"And I can't watch _another_ friend disappear. Not again." He shook his head and turned to Akechi. Akira removed his glasses and placed them on the counter. He wiped the tears that filled his eyes. "I can't do this."

Akechi opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. He wanted to be angry at Akira for his indecision but he couldn't. He wanted to celebrate his victory over his perfect rival, but he _couldn't_. It wasn't right. Akira wasn't supposed to be so torn up over this, over something as trivial as his life. It should have been easy to convince him to do what was best for the greater good _._

Akira's voice suddenly interrupted his train of thought. "I won't accept Maruki's deal. I can't do that to you." He paused, his tone hinting at something more. Looking at Akira in that moment, Akechi realized for the first time just how exhausted he was. He wondered just how long he had been fighting. "But I'm not fighting him." It made Akechi sick just how pitiful he looked. If it were anyone else, Akechi would think them a coward. He would yell at them for their half assed attempts to please everyone but, looking at Akira, he just couldn't. "I'll let everyone know."

Akechi just nodded. "Fine." He said. He was on his way to the door when something was pressed into his hand. He stared at the glove, _his glove_ , that sat in his hand.

Looking back, Akechi saw Akira looking so unsure. Akira, perfect Akira, wasn't supposed to give up. The hero wasn't supposed to lose the will to fight. "I don't-"

Akira was cut off by Akechi shoving the glove against his chest. "We haven't had our rematch yet." He hissed. "Don't you _dare_ think of backing out."

He stood there, frozen with shock. As if he should be surprised that he was _good enough_ to still be Akechi's rival. As if everyone in Tokyo didn't already know how much he was worth. A spark of determination shined through all the doubt. Akira nodded and held the glove a little tighter against his chest.

Akechi left without another word. He needed to be ready for tomorrow. Failure wasn't an option, not when he was taking Akira's place. The perfect unfaltering hero that was crippled with indecision over someone like Akechi. He would carry Akira's burden, just this once. For him and himself, he wouldn't lose.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Akira being extra torn up over Akechi dissapearing after the shit Yadabaoth pulled in Shibuya.


End file.
